


А теперь смотри

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидеть закат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А теперь смотри

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то это задумывалось как часть большого произведения с отсылками к "Воспламеняющей взглядом". Но... идея так и осталась идеей, план остался планом, а отрывок превратился в самостоятельный фик.  
> Такие дела.

      – Что это такое было? – сурово спросил Эль, оглянувшись.  
      Мойра только зыркнула на него исподлобья с заднего сидения, но ничего не ответила.  
      – В чем дело? – внезапно подал голос Сэндз.  
      Эль скосился на него: агент терпеть не мог, когда что-то на этой планете происходило без его ведома. Даже теперь. Мариачи был готов биться об заклад – Сэндз подозревает, что они уже сговорились и теперь собираются над ним подшутить.  
      Но Эль все равно не счел нужным пояснять что-либо своему нервному… напарнику – да, его можно было и так назвать. Вместо этого он снова посмотрел на женщину.  
      – Так что это было?  
      – Ничего не было, – спокойно ответила та.  
      – Может, кто-нибудь из вас, придурков, объяснит, наконец, что здесь происходит? – Сэндз явно разозлился.  
      Эль вздохнул и нехотя ответил:  
      – Мы с Мойрой шли по улице, и там был мальчик…  
      – Как трогательно! – фыркнул Сэндз.  
      Эль замолчал. Сэндз беспокойно завозился на сидении и, в конце концов, не выдержал:  
      – Не молчи, чертов мексиканец!  
      – Там был мальчик, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Эль, - который плакал над мертвой птицей. Мойра взяла ее в ладони.  
      – Какая гадость! – опять перебил его Сэндз. – Мойра, надеюсь, ты хотя бы руки ополоснула?  
      – Взяла в ладони, подула – и птица ожила. И улетела.  
      – Боже, что это за бред? Эль, ты претендуешь на титул самого чокнутого типа в нашей компании? Учти, так просто я его тебе не отдам.  
      – Действительно, бред, – поддержала Сэндза Мойра. – Птица была просто оглушена. Я привела ее в чувство, вот и все. И нечего городить на пустом месте ненаучную фантастику.  
      Эль вдарил по тормозам.  
      – Твою-то мать! – рявкнул Сэндз, едва не впечатавшись в приборную панель, – еще раз так сделаешь – и я тебя пристрелю, чертов двинутый мариачи! Я не шучу.  
      Эль, не обращая внимания на эти вопли, повернулся к Мойре. Женщина глядела на него с опаской и молчала.  
      – Я уверен в том, что видел, – твердо сказал Эль. – Мойра, спецслужбы охотятся за тобой из-за этого? Это – твой особый талант, про который говорил Картрайт? Нам нужно это знать, иначе как мы будем защищать тебя? До восточного побережья еще далеко.  
      Мойра глубоко вздохнула, словно бы решившись на что-то.  
      – Хорошо. Смотри.  
      И вдруг резко выбросила руку вперед, цепко ухватив Эля за правое запястье.  
      Эль вскрикнул от неожиданности: руку пронзило обжигающим холодом от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Следом разлилось приятное тепло и покалывание, будто он всю эту руку отсидел.  
      – Все, проверяй. – Женщина тяжело откинулась на спинку сидения.  
      Эль выдохнул, только сейчас обнаружив, что все это время задерживал дыхание.  
      – Что проверять? – тупо спросил он.  
      Мойра закатила глаза:  
      – Руку. Заверни рукав, сними свою кожаную финтифлюшку и проверяй.  
      – Что она сделала? – требовательно поинтересовался бывший агент. – Эль, если ты будешь играть в молчанку и дальше, я начну нервничать _по-настоящему_. Не уверен, что ты хотел бы оказаться со мной в одной машине, когда это случится.  
      – Я пока и сам не знаю, – медленно отозвался Мариачи, послушно закатывая рукав и освобождая ладонь от защиты.  
      …И тихо охнул, разглядывая абсолютно гладкую руку. Исчезли все шрамы, даже самые старые, полученные еще в детстве. Он сжал кулак, разжал, пошевелил пальцами. Все было, как раньше, пальцы обрели гибкость, кисть была послушна, ладонь не тянуло застарелой болью. Он поднял глаза на Мойру.  
      – Ты…  
      Та кивнула:  
      – Полностью восстановила мышцы и связки. Убрала спайки из соединительной ткани. Восстановила архитектуру костей. Теперь, если захочешь, можешь закопать топор войны и снова играть на гитаре.  
      – Это правда? Эль, она… она правда это сделала?  
      – Правда.  
      Эль знал, о чем подумал Сэндз.  
      – А что еще ты способна так… восстановить? – Сэндз тоже обернулся назад, как будто мог видеть женщину.  
      Мойра правильно поняла его невысказанную надежду.  
      – Если ты спрашиваешь про глаза, то нет. Не могу.  
      – Я так и думал. И почему мне всегда не везет? – спокойно проговорил Сэндз и снова сел прямо. – Встретил единственную на всю округу настоящую целительницу – и та…  
      – Вообще-то я могу восстановить глаза. Но тогда я умру, – пояснила женщина. – Я, конечно, альтруистка, но не самоубийца. И мертвых не воскрешаю, на случай, если вам вздумается лезть под пули. Я не могу воскресить никого крупнее кошки. Младенца вот могу…  
      – Ты уже делала это? – внезапно догадался Эль.  
      – Да, – нехотя ответила Мойра. – И это был единственный раз, когда ребятам Картрайта удалось меня поймать. Я была не в лучшей форме – на такие вещи уходит чертова прорва сил. Помнится, ты спрашивал, откуда у меня седая прядь. Так вот, оттуда. На исцеление и тем более воскрешение тратится много энергии, и когда энергии не хватает, мой организм начинает отдавать собственные силы. И разрушается.  
      – Ясно, – подвел итог Сэндз. – Поехали уже.  
      Эль завел машину, и некоторое время они ехали молча. Мимо проносилась бесконечная оранжевая пустыня с изредка встречающимися кактусами причудливой формы. Мариачи гнал на высокой скорости: до ближайшего города было далеко, а солнце уже клонилось к закату.  
      – Поверни налево, пожалуйста, – вдруг сказала Мойра.  
      Эль вопросительно посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Женщина сидела очень прямо и уверенно встретила его взгляд.  
      – Зачем? – вновь подал голос беспокойный бывший агент. – Разве мы не торопимся?  
      – Это не займет много времени, уверяю вас. Эль, просто поверни… метров через сто и езжай прямо, пока я не скажу остановиться. Поверьте, это важно.  
      Эль вопросительно посмотрел на Сэндза. Тот, будто почувствовав его взгляд, пожал плечами.  
      – Желание дамы – закон. Мойра, я надеюсь, что это не связано с какими-нибудь шаманскими ритуалами по восстановлению твоей волшебной силы?  
      – Не совсем, – замялась та.  
      – Значит, все-таки связано, – удовлетворенно констатировал Сэндз и закурил. – Езжай, Эль, на месте разберемся. Но предупреждаю: если понадобится кровавая жертва, бери этого здоровенного мексиканца, я живым не дамся.  
      Эль свернул с дороги – машину немедленно затрясло. К счастью, это был внедорожник, и завязнуть в песке ему не грозило. Километра через два впереди замаячил обрыв.  
      – Останови у края, – скомандовала Мойра. Она выбралась из машины и подошла к передней дверце – туда, где сидел Сэндз. Распахнула ее– – Ты тоже выходи.  
      – Вот еще, – фыркнул агент. – Мне и здесь неплохо.  
      – Выходи-выходи. Или ты боишься?  
      – На «слабо» я не велся, даже когда ходил в начальную школу, – ответил Сэндз, но все-таки вышел.  
      Женщина взяла его за руку. Сэндз дернулся.  
      – Что за…  
      – Так надо. Идем.  
      И потянула его вперед. Эль с удивлением отметил, что всегда столь ревностно относящийся к вопросу своей самостоятельности и потому не терпевший, когда его кто-либо касался, тем более, хватал за руку, Сэндз, позволил этой странной дамочке тащить его за собой к краю обрыва. Все еще удивляясь, Мариачи тоже вышел из машины и направился следом за парочкой. Вдруг Сэндз начал спотыкаться, точно разучился ходить, потом стиснул руку в кулак, так что аж костяшки побелели, со свистом втянул воздух и замер.  
      – Не останавливайся, – Мойра подвела Сэндза почти к самому краю. И тут Эль услышал самое невероятное, что только можно сказать слепому человеку, - Все, пришли. А теперь смотри.  
  


* * *

      Сэндз никогда не верил в сверхъестественное. Тем более, когда не мог этого увидеть. Поэтому он предпочел не поверить в россказни Мойры. Эль был прост и во многом наивен, его ничего не стоило провести. Он допускал, что эта бабенка владеет какой-то разновидностью гипноза и попросту задурила Мариачи голову. Он даже допускал, что это и был тот самый талант, из-за которого они сейчас во весь опор мчались через всю Мексику, скрываясь от людей из спецслужб. Но вот чего он никак не мог предположить, так это того, что случилось потом.  
      Когда он вышел из машины, Мойра взяла его за руку – и его словно бы ударило током. Слабое, чуть болезненное покалывание поднималось все выше и выше по предплечью. Он попытался вырваться, но проклятая ведьма лишь сильнее сжала его пальцы. А хватка у нее оказалась стальная. Покалывание перешло в шею, проскользнуло за ухом, ударило колючей болью в висок…  
      И тьма вокруг начала светлеть.  
      Он замер, но Мойра упрямо тянула его дальше. Постепенно из окружающего мрака проступали силуэты, похожие на негатив. Он споткнулся на ровном месте, точно взамен чудесным образом возвращающегося зрения разучился ходить.  
      Мрак исчезал.  
      Наконец Мойра остановилась. Теперь окружающие предметы казались отпечатанными на старинном черно-белом фото – все еще расплывчатые, но вполне угадываемые.  
      Он _видел_.  
      Секунду спустя Мойра шепнула ему прямо в ухо.  
      – А теперь смотри.  
      И тьма рассеялась.  
      Перед ним простиралась пустыня. Ярко-желтая, словно яичница-глазунья, бескрайняя, как море, с редкими кактусами и темнеющей вдалеке горной грядой.  
      Сэндз _моргнул_.  
      – Темно, – прошептал он едва слышно.  
      – А ты сними очки, – безмятежно отозвалась женщина.  
      Он снял – и задохнулся.  
      На горизонте пламенел закат во всем своем диком и прекрасном великолепии. Сэндз моргнул еще раз, умом понимая, что этого не может быть, но как наяву ощущая движение век, замечая быстрый всполох опускающихся ресниц – и едва не теряя сознание от нереальности происходящего. Он поднес руку к лицу.  
      – Там ничего нет, - предупредила его Мойра, – это иллюзия.  
      Он уронил руку, безвольно повисшую вдоль тела, и повернулся к женщине. Она оказалась почти такой же, как он представлял себе: довольно красивая, с необычной формы желто-зелеными ведьмиными глазами.  
      – Как? – одними губами выдохнул он.  
      – Я обманываю твой мозг. Память тела. У тебя больше тридцати пяти лет были глаза, и тело все еще помнит ощущения. Это необходимо, чтобы мозг воспринимал проецируемую в него картинку, иначе он просто не поймет, что это изображение. Чтобы видеть, нужны глаза – вот все, что он знает. Я его обманула. Не теряй времени понапрасну. Смотри.  
      И Сэндз смотрел.  
      Золотой цвет переходил в оранжевый, алый, бордовый, пурпурный и, наконец, в глубокий фиолетовый. А над головой небо стремительно наливалось густой бархатной синевой.  
      Сэндз смотрел.  
      Он никогда раньше не обращал внимания на простые вещи, происходившие вокруг. Дома, деревья, небо над головой. А теперь оказалось, что он безумно по ним скучал. Оказалось, что он почти забыл, каким может быть закатное небо. Забыл, как светит солнце.  
      Забыл, что когда-то мог все это видеть.  
      К горлу подкатил комок, дыхание оборвалось, из груди рванулось на волю глухое рыдание, но он не дал ему выйти, похоронив где-то между ребрами, отчего сердце пронзило острой болью.  
      Сэндз смотрел.  
      Глаза невыносимо защипало, но он понимал, что это – такая же иллюзия, как и взмахи несуществующих ресниц. И иллюзия, увы, куда менее совершенная, ибо слезам попросту неоткуда взяться. Внезапно по щеке прокатилась теплая капля. Он автоматически стер ее и поднес к глазам… к тому месту, где они должны были быть. Кровь. Сэндз усмехнулся – ну, конечно, чем же еще он может плакать.  
      – Я разбудила нервы, – извиняющимся тоном прошептала Мойра где-то над правым ухом. – Болеть не будет, обещаю.  
      Пылающее солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. В небе начали зажигаться звезды. А он все стоял, обласканный теплым ветром, впитывая каждую краску, каждый оттенок этого самого совершенного в мире заката. Совершенного хотя бы потому, что это был первый закат, который он _видел_ за прошедший год. А может быть, и за всю жизнь.  
      Сэндз _смотрел_ …  
      – Все. Не могу больше… – прошелестела Мойра, и мир начал стремительно меркнуть.  
      Сухая ладонь в его руке дернулась. В подступающей тьме он еще успел повернуться и подхватить теряющую сознание женщину на руки.


End file.
